<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe we are wrong, but we will learn together by sherlockingbatch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157937">maybe we are wrong, but we will learn together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockingbatch/pseuds/sherlockingbatch'>sherlockingbatch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What I call magic is [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Natasha Romanov, Divorce, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Infant Death, Love, Marriage Proposal, Muggle Life, Muggle London, POV James Potter, Protective Tony Stark, Sirius Black Lives, Star Wars References, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockingbatch/pseuds/sherlockingbatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the third part of the series "what I call magic is"</p><p>- The results of his research were not pleasant. This girl was already a killing machine. And with a wand, she would be damn invincible -</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What I call magic is [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the story might not make sense if you don't first read the series: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390543<br/>"what I call magic is"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: </p><p> </p><p>Leaving the venue in panic was not unique to Black Widow, but she and Tony were here for a romantic trip and New Year's Eve in London. With her credit card in his wallet, she could kill the man with scattered black hair and hazel eyes in 17 different ways. But on this holiday she came for peace, she could not make a move that could get the Avengers group into trouble. They were already causing a few wreckage and confused media in every city they went to for duty.</p><p> </p><p>When she felt good - after a large serving of lunch and two glasses of wine - she told Tony about her chase yesterday and the strange bar she saw, then why suddenly she felt insecure at that bar because it was unusual. But she had instinctively escaped. Even though putting it into words makes it even more pointless – but that was the advantage of talking to Tony - Tony never made anyone feel stupid, he was well observing the woman in front of him with whiskey glasses (hard to believe, but the first glass) and brown eyes looking thru her soul.</p><p> </p><p>"My love, I had an idea. I wanted to show you the national museum, or the "Sherlock Holmes" museum. You choose, but I feel adventurous, why don't we go to that strange old bar today too? There is no match or party during the daytime. Have a nice beer, and we'll come back. "</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't a harmful idea, so they went out. When they got off the subway, the two little boys recognized Tony, and Tony took a photo with them.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you being this kindhearted."</p><p> </p><p>"You love my everything."</p><p> </p><p>"No, you are very wrong." Natasha was pointing the way and walking ahead, but now an ice cream counter was caught in her eye.</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes you're too stubborn but I can tolerate it." she explained. </p><p> </p><p>"Our relationship continues thanks to my stubbornness."</p><p> </p><p>"Our relationship continues because there is mutual trust, love, and respect. What kind of ice cream do you eat?"</p><p>"Chocolate, vanilla, and almond. Stop, no, chocolate and almond. I don't want vanilla."</p><p> </p><p>Natasha took strawberry and chocolate too.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, our relationship is based on respect and trust. But do you love me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I hate you, Tony"</p><p> </p><p>"You're kidding. No, it's sarcasm. Haha, you're so in love with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Let's add that you ask questions you know the answer to."</p><p> </p><p>"Because I like to hear from you."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I love you. And I'm in love with you. Come on, let me declare this to all of London by shouting, like those crazy teens who are in love for the first time."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I believe you—"</p><p> </p><p>"I am in love with Tony!" cried Natasha, only three turned their heads.</p><p> </p><p>"Our identity will be exposed" Tony fake gasped. </p><p> </p><p>"You thought I couldn't say that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I never doubted. And I'm in love with you."</p><p> </p><p>While walking on the road, they continued to talk a little more, sometimes stopping and taking photos and selfies. They took each other like photo models in front of the doors of beautiful buildings. they ate each other's ice cream, they kissed a lot.</p><p> </p><p>- unaware of the two people watching them. -</p><p> </p><p>Although Natasha looked around because she had twice told Tony, "I think someone is watching us, let's continue to behave normally." no one was visible, the street was not crowded. If Natasha and Tony caught someone, it was impossible to get lost.</p><p> </p><p>They came up to the street where the bar was, and this time because it was not night and less crowded street, Natasha immediately saw it. The Leaky Cauldron. what a strange name.</p><p> </p><p>"The leaking Cauldron. Wow. I don't eat a plate of any products until the health ministry checks here," said Tony. He turned to his lover. "beer only"</p><p> </p><p>Natasha giggled. "Come on, let's go.”</p><p> </p><p>// \\</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean, the girl is back?” </p><p> </p><p>James couldn't believe what he had heard, right at the moment Percy was talking in his cape, holding the two-way mirror in his hand. To be honest, he was hissing like a serpent.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony fucking Stark. Man - James - we're screwed. We're over! Shit! Damn!" he was shaking visibly. Tonks was with him, trying to calm him down. James had to find a solution quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down, Percy. They'll hear you."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't stay calm. I am saying you 'Avengers', you old goat. Should I talk about Stark's armors or Captain's frisbee? And this girl - god, we're all fucked - this girl is Black Widow. Russian agent. We're ruined - "</p><p> </p><p>"Percy-"</p><p> </p><p>"You were going to erase the memory of that girl, man. She was standing next to you - this girl was a killing machine, and she was standing, you didn't need—"</p><p> </p><p>"Percy listen to me—"</p><p> </p><p>"You'd handle it with two words from your mouth. Shame on you, Potter."</p><p> </p><p>James thoughtfully took his head in his hands, Percy was watching him in the mirror, and Percy looked hopeless. Anxious Tonks stood beside Percy. The two friends had taken the invisibility cloak, and if the red-haired woman came back, they would deal with it.</p><p> </p><p>"If you do something? Make the girl forget it." still between his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"We can't get too close, James. She's the Black widow." Tonks answered.</p><p> </p><p>This had become very dangerous. James looked up and rubbed his eyes (he was without glasses)</p><p> </p><p>"Tonks, I will approach the girl and ask for the direction, and you do the memory spell." Percy expressed.  James had heard such a stupid idea before. It was not worth scolding Percy.</p><p> </p><p>"There's an Iron man with him. He was also her boyfriend." Tonks was partly excited to find some gossip. "It is inevitable for him  to attack us with different freaky powers to protect the girl"</p><p> </p><p>"Let's turn him to stone" Percy was in mode again.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, guys. I found the wat out. Nobody will turn into stone. Get away from there."</p><p> </p><p>"James-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm on it, trust me."</p><p> </p><p>James broke the spell on mirrors, the meeting was over. What he was about to do required calmness and caution. It would be useful if he did not drink alcohol today. He reached over to his cell phone and dialed a number.</p><p> </p><p>"Good afternoon, Tom. I'm James Potter. Look, there are two people coming to your door - yeah yesterday -" he stopped, listening to the man on the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen to me dickhead, do you want the Ministry to step in? Look at this serious and - never mind how I know - of course, I'm getting help."</p><p> </p><p>He sighed bored.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, just do what I'm going to say to you. Please. In return, I want you - okay, I'll let you take me to the cinema. Yeah, cartoons. You're a good guy. Okay. Now like this—"</p><p> </p><p>// \\</p><p> </p><p>Natasha and Tony were in front of the Leaky Cauldron.</p><p> </p><p>it was a really old building, even in ruins. When Natasha pushed the door, it did not open, she pulled it towards herself again, it did not open again.</p><p> </p><p>"If we open the door, it may fall on us. Jarvis, calculate the probability of building collapsing."</p><p> </p><p>"67.94232 percent, of course, I will have to access the image of the inside to get a clearer result, sir." Tony grinned and turned to Natasha.</p><p> </p><p>"Jarvis said 80 percent, my love. Come on Let's go to ‘Sherlock Holmes’."</p><p> </p><p>Natasha had knocked at the door in the meantime. "I hear footsteps, somebody will open."</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, the old door opened, there was an old man, and it looked as if it was dark inside and there was no light.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, did you look at someone?"</p><p> </p><p>"Good afternoon, sir. My wife left her scarf here, last night. Normally I don't care, I'm a rich man, I would buy her a new one, but because she loves it - can we go in?" Tony smiled at the man opposite him. The man opened the door a little more, and in the darkness, it indeed looked like a bar.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, please enter. Cleaning is being done but now. The place is slippery, please be careful."</p><p> </p><p>There were two other employees inside, the chairs were upside down on the tables. They greeted their heads. Tony was watching around.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe the ministry of health joke was unnecessary. Look." he sniffed  "It smells of bleach."</p><p> </p><p>Natasha agreed, looking around. "I wish we had waited for the night to come"</p><p> </p><p>"It is the bar open, can we have two bottles of beer? Heineken please."</p><p> </p><p>The bar owner (or operator) nodded in the negative sense.</p><p> </p><p>"We have been renovating for weeks. We will be reopening after February. There are no products." He showed around. "Our preparations still continue for weeks."</p><p> </p><p>"Weeks? But -There were people here yesterday?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ma'am, we've been closed since October." the man was smiled. "In the meantime, architects come by and stop here. I thought you were one of them."</p><p> </p><p>Natasha was surprised. So Tony.</p><p> </p><p>"But how? There was a party here yesterday, I'm pretty sure." She still could not believe.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe it wasn't here and the night is dark, you know" Tony whispered to her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not blind, darling. It was here. This bar." Natasha was so sure, but she couldn't explain. Even though this place is open yesterday, the party could not be held here like this, honestly. What was going on?</p><p> </p><p>"There are a lot of bars on this street." The old man was obviously trying to help, his tone was kind.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, we understand. Thank you very much. Good work - and your architect may also look at reinforcing the exterior." Tony tried to explain and resonate. </p><p> </p><p>"If we make a profit next year, that's my first plan." the old man said with a sincere smile.</p><p> </p><p>The couple, confused, stepped out of the same old door and stepped into the street.</p><p> </p><p>"what was that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Jetlag darling?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't make fun of me. I'm sure, I'm sure. But it doesn't make sense."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. I'm telling my thought?" Tony turned Natasha, came face to face, and grabbed her elbows. Natasha also put her arms on the man's shoulder. Tony then hugged her waist.</p><p> </p><p>"Some mysteries remain a mystery. Should remain. If we tamper, sometimes - indeed - we get the answer. But such situations -" he pointed to the previous building with his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"- It can be. This is life. I know you want to get answers. You don't even understand why you're confused. But time is passing, our lives continue. Tomorrow this city - and even the world - will be fun celebrations. And Bucky is a fool. Forget it. Forget this bar. Focus on me. I love you so much. "</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too," said Natasha unknown the reason, she became emotional.</p><p> </p><p>They kissed. They looked at each other for two seconds and kissed again. They kept standing and kissing in the middle of the street, regardless of the cold weather.</p><p> </p><p>"I needed this a lot." Natasha whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Kiss? Always."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I mean that too" she chuckled. "- I needed to hear these words. You know me very well. You're always with me."</p><p> </p><p>"We are very good at fighting as a team, but we can sometimes lose individually in our own battles." Tony whispered confessed. Because it was the most changing among them. </p><p> </p><p>"If I have a person with me, it's not that bad, because I know there's someone who supports me. I want to be that person for you."</p><p> </p><p>"You are already."</p><p> </p><p>"And I always want to see you with me in my life. I will always support you and love you." This time Tony said a little louder. Oh - damn - he really hadn't planned that way. It should have been dinner and champagne. But there was no better time than that.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha was puzzled, right. Tony stopped hugging. He pulled out the ring box from his coat pocket. He would really do it - here - in this secluded, street.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony - this one"</p><p> </p><p>Tony was kneeling.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I know I've been rejected before, but—" oh otherwise, he shouldn't have said that. "I was that he was a little bit dreamy, I wasn't thinking properly. My thoughts at that time did not suit you. I also developed my perspective."</p><p> </p><p>"Tony, I don't know, you're a family guy."</p><p> </p><p>"No problem. We adopt children, adopt dogs and cats. Or none of them. Our lives are very similar. We understand each other's thoughts. We love each other, we make love very good. Also, we love to travel, and we expect the same from life. My heart already belongs to you -”</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know, my love."</p><p> </p><p>"Will you marry me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. yes, i will."</p><p> </p><p>Tony stood up, Natasha hugged him tightly. "I would never believe I'd say that, but I'll marry you."</p><p> </p><p>Tony could cry with happiness. "I am extra proud that you said that to me."</p><p> </p><p>Natasha grinned.</p><p> </p><p>While the two lovers were standing on the cheek, this time, moreover, they did not know about a man watching them without a cape.</p><p> </p><p>James Potter was observing that 'happy couple'. He understood that he was done there, took a cigarette box out of his pocket, burned one. As the nicotine reached his lungs, the tall red-haired man came up to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Tonks went home. Remus of course doesn't know." Percy explained.</p><p> </p><p>"It's better for him not to know." James agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't understand. How does a witch girl not receive a letter? The Ministry of Magic never makes a mistake about it."</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me what you learned."</p><p> </p><p>"Natalia Alianovna " Natasha " Romanova. Born in 1982. One of the most talented spies and assassins in the entire world and a founding member of the Avengers. Originally a KGB operative and dangerous assassin -"</p><p> </p><p>"I understand, it's enough."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't understand. I don't understand either. If she sees the Leaky Cauldron, she's either a witch or—"</p><p> </p><p>"Or what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Squibs can also see. If she was born in the wizard family."</p><p> </p><p>"It's a certain thing that was born in the family," said James. </p><p> </p><p>"Please do not report to the ministry of magic, James. Black widow's like that -" Percy swallowed "- things will get very messy."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, Percy. We'll look and research together, and we'll get the result."</p><p> </p><p>"I hope we can handle it without any damage," added Percy. The results of his research were not pleasant. This girl was already a killing machine. And with a wand, she would be damn invincible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am deeply sorry for time mistakes: Chapter 5 in ‘How I Met Your Mother’ has flashback parts, that should have been written more detailed. I will try fix it as re-posting it on THIS story’s 2nd chapter and add more detailed background story. So this chapter will be longer than usually planned, which its why it took most of my time. Apologies in advance, and sorry for not introducing Lily and Severus in this chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>James was confused, with only one scenario in his brain - the only scenario he was really sure of. However, if he is wrong, he will be in trouble. Even though he was right, he was in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>It had been four days since the last glass of whiskey. Indeed, under this stress, he didn't really want to drink alcohol. While the thoughts were busy him, the mobile phone on the table began to tremble. James didn't like any ringing tone. Percy had offered to change the ringtone a while ago, but there was no opportunity yet. Remus calling.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you, buddy?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not a good time, Remus."</p><p> </p><p>"James, please, how long will you ignore me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have something to do"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you have to finish another whiskey bottle, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"buddy no it's not like that."</p><p> </p><p>"So what? James, look, we're worried about you."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want you to worry."</p><p> </p><p>"Then put an end to all this."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm trying. I'll handle it."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you at home, I'm coming right away."</p><p> </p><p>"No, don't come. I'm really dealing with something."</p><p> </p><p>"Get what you need help, call me immediately. Even if you don't want help."</p><p> </p><p>"OK mate."</p><p> </p><p>James hung up and put it on the table. Remus was constantly searching for him and often came to his home, sometimes cooking food for James. Fortunately, it wasn't 4 days because of the preparations for the New Year (2011).</p><p> </p><p>James turned his face to the board hanging on the wall. If Remus came to visit tomorrow, he did not know how he could explain it to him. He needed to talk to Arthur first. He could speak to Remus and Tonks later, his friends already having so much trouble in their lives with a new baby on the way, James did not want to persuade them into false hopes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  (flashback 10 years ago, May 2001: 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Let me get this straight, Potter.” Said inspector Arthur Weasley, his son Percy Weasley, and Aurors Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, and Nymphadora Tonks were talking to James Potter, upstairs Leaky Cauldron.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“A muggle entered this place and she asked a sports party?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“So she is not a muggle.” Draco stated. “Muggles cannot see our bar”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“But she was a muggle. And never heard Hogwarts name. Voldemort, either.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“What did she do when you said?” Tonks asked.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“She left in panic.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Come on I don’t see a reason to panic. She probably thought we were a secret satanic organization and scared we would skin her alive. The end.” Percy stated calmly. His father was shocked. “You know it is not a good idea to hang out in so much Amsterdam. Who knows what else you do.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Relax dad. We have a band, we make music!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Anything else, I agree with Percy.” Draco said. “It is a small case Potter.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“But how a muggle could find this place? It is impossible!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“We will re-check the spells Potter, please relax” Tonks answered.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Neville was unusually quiet. “What’s on your mind, Longbottom? You are the number one wizard this week.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Feels like I have always been” dryly.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I agree with James. She is not a muggle.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>There was silence. “Okay if she appears again, I will put against protection spells, if she is a muggle, no problem, if she is ‘a memory lost wizard’, my spell will know this” Tonks said. “Do not worry we will find what happened.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Young wizards returned to the festivals, Diagon Alley was a celebrate place and it was ongoing for two weeks. James Potter looked thru the window with many questions in his head.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“A redhead with green eyes, is ready to blow your mind, James? Really?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He turned, taking off glasses to clean, but eyes watery.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“For a second I thought it’s Lily.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“She is in Canada, you know it. Married, with two sons. Why also you don’t continue your life?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“If even I do feel like this after 18 years, Lily... I don’t think she continues to her life too.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Ohhh... that.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“It’s just... For a minute maybe, it was so fitting. A girl comes home years later-“</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“James, wait stop. You wouldn’t know. Just a coincidence. It’s very very normal. Stop tormenting yourself. What happened has happened. Everyone searched for her in the past, there was nothing. Do not try to call Lily too. It will make her panic.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“What if I’m right Arthur?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Then... If she comes here again, we will know.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>(flashback ends)</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Natasha</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Four days had passed since the legendary marriage proposal. Natasha and Tony were very happy. They went to the theater, went to the concert. They visited all the sights to see, shopped from all good brands and took photos. Tony had a secret Tumblr account, and his followers are only Natasha Bruce and Clint. Natasha's posts were mostly about painting and art galleries.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>One evening before the marriage proposal, she had gone to Leaky Cauldron in that old building, regardless of the negative thoughts in her.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>When she entered through the old door, played the memories of what she saw inside ten years ago. She couldn't explain but had to solve this mystery. The black-haired middle-aged man with glasses walking towards him, no -running. Seeing the man, instinctively Natasha turned around and hid behind a column, covered her face with a scarf and entered between two speaking persons and quickly reached the door. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>It took four days for Natasha to realize that he was the same man ten years ago.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Flashback 2001) </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Her target was on the move and she had to keep up. Stealing a car was never hard like this. She was fighting against time. Took more seconds than usual for her to get in, then engine started, that was quick work. Her hands were sweating. Followed her target through,  drove around London. In downtown her target exited the taxi and so did Natasha. Left the stolen car behind her, more work for the police, not that she cared.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He was on the run and she ran too. But there was no way he could understand that he was being tracked. Natasha was extra attentive and that’s what made her successful. She could get lost in a crowd easily, a contrast of her look. Red hair and green eyes, hard to forget but also easy to disappear.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>She knew she could do this.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>She did million times before.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Than, out of nowhere her target was gone. Lost. Natasha looked around. People were passing through her. There were two nice boutique shops, one drugstore, and two bars. One elegant looked more modern, other was small and looked old. She knew her target and also where to select. So she entered thru old looking pub, “The Leaky Cauldron”.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Inside the pub, everyone – kind of because there were so many people in such a small pub – later Natasha looked around and did not seem small. There was a song she did not know, playing loud, but people laughing and cheering were louder. Natasha supposed there was a game tonight but none of the people were dressed as – actually, people dressed horribly.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Natasha had a little fashion sense, as much as HYDRA would let her, always liked the black color and liked grunge style too. This was something else. Could she had entered into an early Halloween celebration?</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Men and women talking loud and nothing clear, music also loud, Natasha began searching. That man entered this pub! She was sure.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Back door of the pub, Natasha hoped a garden but there were only walls. A brick wall, to be more accurate. Weird. Very very unusual. Maybe there was a secret passing and one of the bricks was special?? No way.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>She re-entered the pub but also a pair of eyes on her. She knew the feeling. Turning her back, she saw a man with glasses, black hair, brown eyes, but dressed in casual not weird things. And he was probably 40 45.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Oh madam I’m so sorry. I thought you are someone else.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Uh?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You are really – really – sorry.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Natasha smiled to man, he looked sincerely sorry and confused. “Not a problem. Actually, excuse me? What sport event is going on? Or did I crush a secret party?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Uhmm what? Sports? No no. But there is a party.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Wait, you did not hear?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Natasha smiled again, making her eyes bigger, trying to look sympathetic. A 19-year-old, just asking an address. “Hear what? I am actually looking for a friends party-“</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“But how did you enter this place?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“How I entered? The door over there.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Now the man was really looking confused. His eyes studied her. “Is the Hogwarts name... familiar to you?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Natasha laughed. “I think I’m lost, sir. Thanks for a cue.” She had to get out fast, the name he just said probably was a secret-party code to prevent an outsider, and she was outsider.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Her mission failed completely. Good job, thanks to the man with round glasses.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“We are celebrating Voldemort’s defeat, he is gone!” the man yelled behind. Natasha runs faster and stopped when she arrived to a bus station. Crazy man’s last words would not get out of her mind.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>(flashback ends)</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>It was January 3, 2001. Although Tony said that they could stay longer if Natasha wanted, Pepper would shift his meetings, but Natasha was restless.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The emergence of the truth was like a lightning bolt in the brain for Natasha. She remembered while shampooing her hair in the shower. Now she was completely naked, sitting on the toilet, looking at the stones on the floor.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>She should recover quickly. She washed her face with cold water. Natasha did not understand why this man seemed so dangerous to him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Due to her structure, personality, and training, Natasha was a person who was able to plan quickly, adapt quickly, always ready for action, did not trust anyone, and most importantly, fearless. Natasha was not afraid of this man. But the man had a mystery. And if you're a spy, the enemy shouldn't see you. Too bad, the bar was undergoing renovation.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> (Wrong? the old bar owner said to them, 'We've been closed for weeks.')</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>James</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>James Potter, who took his board under his left armpit and 2 thick files in his right hand, walked across the street to Sirius' house. When he saw no one, he turned around and disappeared instantly. (James had a separate house, while Sirius' house had other information. He had come to pick them up)</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>James appeared in front of the Weasley family's homes in seconds and walked straight to the door. James opened the door before it reached, and Ron waved from the inside. James smiled at the boy when he first started working with Arthur, Ron was a baby. Paperwork often continued at home, and James de Weasley was constantly at his family. When he was bored with reading the articles, if he was not sleeping, he would play games with Ron, throw him up and tickle. Now Ron was a married man.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"It's been a long time, James."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"I know, how are you kid?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"The same. Hermione is a wedding planner, you know. She has 4 customers for Valentine's Day. She's working hard. By the way, Rose has the flu."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Kids get better right away, don't worry"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"I know. But she's been very cranky these days."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Isn't Arthur at home?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Yeah, he's upstairs. Shall I let him know?" he was looking at files and clipboard.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"No need, please, I'll go over there." </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He went up the stairs.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Arthur. Arthur, this is an emergency."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"What's going on, James. For Merlin's sake."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>James left the files to his desk. Arthur immediately started looking.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"These are Lily's ... oh my god James."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>All of the papers had information found by the agents following Lily. After her graduation in May, Lily suddenly settled in Norway, taking the surname Evans Snape. All of the documents were about residence permits and visas. Lily also got a job at a publishing house. The permit to work from home due to her pregnancy, the copy of each document was in the first file.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"James, I don't even want to think about how many rules you broke to get them."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"I just used my charm. You know me, Arthur."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Of course I know. I am a person you have had your ex-fiancee watched for months."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"I can't thank you enough for your effort. Now, look at this board."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Hmm" Arthur muttered. The Black Widow pictures on the board were full. Information about Avengers, articles cut from the newspaper.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Who is this girl? She looks dangerous."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"This girl is the same girl a decade ago. One hundred percent the same. We came face to face twice."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Arthur stared at him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"No James. You're- not true."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"No, it's true."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"James, baby Natalie is dead, and Lily and Severus suffered severe trauma. We all know we were all upset. They both divorced and remarried a few years later."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Tears were floating on James' cheek. "Arthur, this girl is a witch I swear to you. This girl is that girl. Natalie, right? Ages matching."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"James-"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"She looks A LOT LIKE LILY, Arthur, this girl is Natalie !! They haven't even changed her name."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"How can you prove it? What if you're wrong?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"I'm taking this risk, Arthur. Lily can hate me because I'm going to re-enter her life. I'm not afraid."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"James, this is not a matter of fear. Lily and Severus survived a very heavy pain. "</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Now, Arthur seemed to cry too, James wiped his eyes with his arm.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"The baby's body was not found."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Arthur sighed.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"You made up your mind, buddy."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"You know me for years, Arthur. After Lily, I couldn't be as before. I got divorced twice. I'm an alcoholic. I got cancer and got treated." James was smiling, though. "I have never felt so alive for years. Even if everything I thought turned out to be wrong."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Good luck to you james"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>James rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Can't you uhm-say more precise help phrase?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"May the Force be with you, then."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>James chuckled.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He stayed a little longer at the Weasley's house, Hermione came along from work, and James was convinced to have dinner together. Arthur did not tell his children about the latest updates, only Molly seemed to understand a little bit.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>When it came time to leave, everyone hugged James. Although no one knew about the situation except Arthur, James' troubles, in general, were known to everyone.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>James went back to Sirius' house and left the documents, locked in. He fed Sirius' cats. Sirius had been living in Puerto Rico for months, probably not coming until the summer. The naughty man who has been chattering about love for years, underestimating emotions, meeting new women every week, eventually fell in love so crazy, moved to another continent for his lover, learned a new language, married to his love and right now earning money by making car repairs. The only joy in James' miserable life was his friend's adventures. James also wanted to fall in love like that.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>As he walked out of the house and walked to his usual departure point, he noticed someone watching. He was reaching his wand fully-</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Fuck man, it's me!"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>James turned toward the sound.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Draco?" he surprised.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"I've heard that you're after some information."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"You've heard it wrong, Draco."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Arthur taught me how to make tiramisu."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Hearing the secret code, James's eyebrows got up.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"But? what happened, how?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"We just did it, it was delicious."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>James grabbed Draco by the arm, and both went back into Sirius' house.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"It wasn't even half an hour since I left their house!” James excited. “Oh my god. So what did you find in such a short time?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Nothing yet. But let's say I know someone. And we started something a while ago. You actually -might want to sit down."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>end of ch 2</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p> </p><p>March 1983:  It was eight months since they moved to a foreign country, and five months after their lives changed completely. But Lily never wanted her life to move in another direction. Norway was like an old friend waiting for them for years. The country's facilities for foreigners were especially useful for Severus. Lily was still working from home, baby Natalie was very happy and healthy. Despite the cold climate, she never got sick. Severus also had adapted to his new muggle life and even enrolled at the university at his own request. Just as Lily had a passion for books, Severus also had a passion for oil painting. Actually, Severus was really clever, but all he couldn't understand was mathematics, so managing money was Lily's task.</p><p> </p><p>Severus, also the shopping monster, wanted to buy every colorful toy he saw, but Lily knew that every room in the house had an incredible number of plush bears, dolls. When Severus came home one day, he loved going to the city on his bicycle, (unlike Lily, he could not sit at home for hours, with a cup of coffee, listening to the radio) he had bought a baby carrier from a shop so they could be hands-free. When Lily saw the new product, her left eyebrow queried, but later saw the comfort of the product.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Lily found herself watching the new baby for hours, especially at nights. When she grew up, she would perhaps be the world's most carefree person. She was crying only when she could not access a toy or item. She was smiling not only to her parents but also to foreign people she met on the street, during short nature walks with her mom or sitting on her dad's back while he rode a bicycle. She was only five months old, not much she could do.</p><p> </p><p>As for the bottle she borrowed last year, Lily, unfortunately, still had the courage to use it. It was great selfishness for her not to give up magic. Every time she opened the drawer, where she kept the spices in the kitchen, she was catching the eye with a small potion. She had made prophecy researches during the entire pregnancy. This was the only secret she was keeping from Severus, that was a great stupidity she knew because Severus was a great potion and magic expert, but she did not yet have courage.</p><p> </p><p>May 1983:   Natalie was seven months old, spring hadn't arrived in Norway yet, Lily was going to her work some days, Severus was looking after her daughters at home. It was the first time that Petunia and Vernon visited their home for Easter, and everything went well. The two sisters now getting along well now, and Vernon and Severus had many common issues to talk about. Lily experienced stress only once during a week of stay, little Dudley vomited Severus' shirt, but Severus only reacted with an overly cheerful and loud laugh, so Lily also relaxed. Lily also learned from Petunia that her parents had heart disease, she would go to see her family as soon as possible. According to Severus, there was no problem, even the three together could go to England on a short vacation.</p><p> </p><p>Snow on the roads began to melt, Severus suggested buying a car a few days ago. Although Lily looked positive, Severus could not drive so well yet, he had to practice and drive more, it was better to wait for the snow to completely melt.</p><p> </p><p>At a time she never expected, because life was like that, Lily suddenly found herself having her first argument with Severus. The little yellow bottle and prophecy had noticed by him, and the resulting Severus go crazy.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I don't understand, so tell me, would I know about this event when you drink the potion in the bottle?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not, honey." Lily had said this sentence 100 times so she wasn't yelling anymore, she was calm. "I was waiting for the right time, I was expecting to be brave to say that."</p><p> </p><p>Severus still could not believe it. "And what if there is poison in it? if you drank and died?"</p><p> </p><p>"That prophet, Bonasera, is she really such a person, really?" Lily couldn't believe it either.  "Look, I didn't drink it when I was pregnant because I searched for other ways," Lily explained. "Think about it, would I like our child not to go to Hogwarts?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus shook his head. "No, you won't." then he took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouted a little. But I'm still angry."</p><p> </p><p>“Love, I know"</p><p> </p><p>"But since there is such a situation, now, you do not bother and leave it to me to deal. I will do everything I can."</p><p> </p><p>Lily smiled at her husband. She regretted as it turned out like this and Severus was very upset, but this heavy burden on her no longer existed, better days awaited his family and Natalie.</p><p> </p><p>July 1983:   Severus' job was a hundred times harder than it should have been. But that did not stop him. He had sent letters everywhere that could help in the past two months. The first option is the Malfoys. The Malfoy family was free now, but the burden on them was huge. they had lost all their money. and nobody was giving them jobs. If Lucius' pride was not so great, Severus would have called him to Norway, to live constantly, but he knew the answer he would get. </p><p> </p><p>The second option is other Death-eating families. Severus was not close to them. The most fanatic was Bellatrix and the woman was out of her mind, she was hospitalized in the mental hospital for her own good, not in prison. But help came from those families, they sent magic books to Severus both with owls and muggle mail. Severus did not expect this much.</p><p> </p><p>"They help you because they know that one day they may need some kind of help," Lily said. "They are still under a lot of pressure in England, many of your friends are still in prison," she added. Lily was right. These families would probably want to take their children out of England.</p><p> </p><p>And those books really had the answer he wanted. a very familiar and old potion, and the safest for babies. Felix Felicis.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll give our daughter a potion of luck, got it right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Should we drink to try?" Severus suggested.</p><p> </p><p>They made the potion and drank both.</p><p> </p><p>"What will happen now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm. You said the potion will guide us, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly. Instinct"</p><p> </p><p>"But the potion ... it usually takes 1 day, right, or even a couple of hours. Does Natalie will drink this every day?" Lily shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>This was a big problem. Trying the potion, Lily did not cook by trusting the potion that day, nor went shopping. There was little food at home. Indeed, in the afternoon, neighbors Darcy's family rang the bell. The married older couple, who went fishing during the day, had more fish than they expected and brought it to their neighbors. Lily and Severus ate super delicious fish that night.</p><p> </p><p>Severus went out on his bike, relying on the potion. His luck also went well, and the announcement of the staff who would take part in the upcoming painting exhibition on the electricity poles was hung. Severus liked this idea and when he got home he told Lily.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Lily and Severus decided not to give this potion to Natalie based on their experience. Natalie was just a baby, and the events Lily and Severus encountered were dependent on other people. Natalie, on the other hand, sees 2 people within 24 hours.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, it's really ridiculous for Natalie to drink," Severus stated.</p><p> </p><p>Lily's eyes shifted to the bottle of luck potions.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, Sev. Maybe I'll meet new people the day Natalie drank the potion?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus shrugged, not really knowing.</p><p> </p><p>That day, just to try, Severus added some potions to Natalie's food and started watching Natalie. Lily went to work. They played together for a few hours, Natalie was hungry again and Severus fed food.</p><p> </p><p>Then Natalie suddenly got out of the sofa, stepped on the ground, without falling. But then he sat down. Severus watched all the things without panic, Natalie was a child that fell to the ground like any child many times, rolling on the ground. But the fact that she landed on two legs surprised Severus.</p><p> </p><p>"How so?" he hugged her. "Do you want to walk?"</p><p> </p><p>Natalie spat in her own dress. Severus laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Honey, you can do anything if you want" In reality, this was a remote possibility because Natalie refused to crawl. Lily and Severus didn't worry about it, nor were they in a hurry to walk.</p><p> </p><p>There were no other lucky events during the day, Natalie was asleep when Lily arrived home at 4 o'clock. Severus told Lily his own observation.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we can give it a potion of luck, but rarely," he added. Lily was thoughtful.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Severus asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I could get a promotion, but my boss didn't choose me. My salary would increase, but I would have to go to full time. Maybe Natalie's chance potion impressed us too?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sorry that you missed it?"</p><p> </p><p>"not at all, Sev."</p><p> </p><p>"Then we drink it. Not potion, but wine."</p><p> </p><p>Lily giggled and Severus went to open the wine.</p><p> </p><p>September 1983:   Natalie was now starting to stand with support from an object. Armchair, coffee table, sometimes a leg. Although her father encouraged him to take a step by holding both hands, Natalie did not want it yet.</p><p> </p><p>A surprise phone call on an ordinary Tuesday was a joy for Lily. Stephanie, who had slept together in the same room for years, gossiped and told Severus first, was in Norway for sightseeing.</p><p> </p><p>"I miss you like crazy. Tell me where we are, we'll see you immediately."</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you, too," Lily replied. Luckily, Lily hadn't gone to work today.</p><p> </p><p>The two women gave each other address information and Lily hung up the phone and had two hours to get ready and reach the central park by bus.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Natalie was very cranky. "I think you should take her too," said Severus. Lily opened her eyes wide open. "Seriously, fresh air will be good for her". Lily did not believe much. But Natalie was also at home for a long time because of the bad weather. Lily looked through the window. </p><p> </p><p>"What if she gets cold?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus chuckled. "You won't be outside for too long, right. Everything will be alright."</p><p> </p><p>Lily giggled too. </p><p> </p><p>"For this matter, a potion of luck may be required." </p><p> </p><p>Severus: "OK, I'll throw the little bottle in your bag."</p><p> </p><p>At that time the door knocked. Severus stood up.</p><p> </p><p>"Were you waiting for someone?"</p><p> </p><p>"No way"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going up?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus nodded, and as Lily quickly escaped from the stairs, her husband looked through the hole of the door. Oh shit. The trouble Regulus Black had come.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you find this place, you dirty pig?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was not difficult, your wife thanked for an Ariel baby onesie, sent by Sirius."</p><p> </p><p>Severus didn't want to let him in at all, but Regulus was not really self-interested like other death eaters. While most death eaters dreamed of settling in Northern Europe like them, a small minority were incredibly jealous of the Snape family.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus passed into the hall, Severus hung his coat. "Are all these toys really for one baby?" There were a lot of little toys on the carpet and on the seats, Regulus threw a purple bear towards Severus, Severus caught it in the air. "really, why are you here?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want to play the stock market."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what it is."</p><p> </p><p>"Never mind, I'll explain later."</p><p> </p><p>Regulus looked a little further, Severus: "I have no time forever". Regulus turned to him, then went to where Severus hung his coat, pulling out a tiny bottle of potion from the coat pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"What is that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Will you look at your drawer in the kitchen, Severus?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus ran to the kitchen at the speed of light. In the drawer, the terrible potion they discussed with Lily - oh - stood there. Severus took it and went back to Regulus, Regulus seemed to have never moved.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"The potion in my hand and that potion are the same. I was going to steal from you last week, but then the better idea came to my mind is to ask you kindly."</p><p> </p><p>Severus could not believe what he heard.</p><p> </p><p>"So why do you want it? Or let me ask, how could you sneak into my house, you dummy?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus was actually getting mad if Regulus entered his house, everyone could.</p><p> </p><p>"Like other old death eaters, I want to change my life, I can be muggle forever with these bottles. The second bottle is for another."</p><p> </p><p>"Who wants to drink?"</p><p> </p><p>"The problem is there, she doesn't."</p><p> </p><p>Severus stared.</p><p> </p><p>"Regulus, what you're about to do is dishonesty, even pure evil."</p><p> </p><p>"I have no choice." Regulus's voice was shaking. "Olivia will forgive me in some way. She's like your wife, anyway. She spent all her childhood as a muggle."</p><p> </p><p>"Olivia will never forgive you, if you do that to her," Severus repeated. "I know women better than you, dummy. She'll never be with you."</p><p> </p><p>Regulus was still thoughtful. "Come on, you didn't put up with all the trouble to get advice from me. You asked me for a bottle because there's something you want." Severus asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yes, that is the subject. As I said, my relationship with Sirius is getting better. I was going to tell you about Potter's next move."</p><p> </p><p>"He only dreams of imprisoning me in Azkaban. Even though we got married, he couldn't leave us alone."</p><p> </p><p>"Narcissa is on trial. Last week, little Draco was given adoption to Sirius because of his relative. They are both exhausted, especially Draco cries every day -"</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?"</p><p> </p><p>"-Sirius is very angry with Potter for the first time, but because of his babysitting."</p><p> </p><p>"How's Narcissa?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not Azkaban, but they say that being separate from his child will kill her, she has lost a lot of weight."</p><p> </p><p>"What can I do? I'm in Norway."</p><p> </p><p>Regulus rolled his eyes. "I say let's kidnap Narcissa "</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?"</p><p> </p><p>"We'll be disguised. You'll be Arthur Weasley. I'll be your wife. As I flirt with Potter, you take Narcissa to the airport. Then I strip Potter naked and tie him with rope. It will be a complete disgrace."</p><p> </p><p>"I do not approve of this plan."</p><p> </p><p>"Then you flirt with Potter, you both love it hard. I'll even give you a little whip to use."</p><p> </p><p>"REGULUS, NO."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe it, you're not even blushed. So you're hundred percent heterosexual."</p><p> </p><p>"And you're a hundred percent idiot."</p><p> </p><p>"Look." Regulus, now looking serious, put his own bottle on the coffee table. "I can give you up to 24 hours to think. I'll come to buy my own bottle from you after 24 hours. If you want to join me, you bring your bottle. If you don't want to disguise, we'll find another solution. Narcissa commits suicide if she goes to Azkaban, Draco remains an orphan, Sirius too - you know, he can't even take care of himself. "</p><p> </p><p>"I have to talk to Lily."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Regulus stood up. "Lily will allow you to take a trip to London a little. She's a mom too."</p><p> </p><p>When Regulus left, Severus closed the door and leaned against his back. What madness! </p><p> </p><p>Lily was coming down the stairs at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>"How much have you heard?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not to allow you to take a trip to London a little."</p><p> </p><p>Severus chuckled. "C’mon. The idea of tying Potter with rope and leaving him in shame was good."</p><p> </p><p>"You'd better not have high expectations. That guy, really - I mean, if I give him 1 point, I must give you 200 points."</p><p> </p><p>"This is a really good compliment."</p><p> </p><p>"But you can't go, Sev. I don't know. If you get caught, it's not good for you and our life is going well here."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, the point is Narcissa. She is like my big sister.”</p><p> </p><p>"Shall we talk about this, please, tonight after I meet Stephanie? I'm happy and excited to see my best friend."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. But we will talk."</p><p> </p><p>Lily hugged Severus and kissed his neck. "Oops, take a shower."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't be smelling gross."</p><p> </p><p>"But I took a shower and I feel so clean. Now you."</p><p> </p><p>"Lily-"</p><p> </p><p>"You can't sleep next to me tonight!!"</p><p> </p><p>On the last sentence, Severus made Lily laugh with a fake scared face and then went up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Lily had a snack from the fridge, dressed Natalie, prepared the stroller. 'What toy should Natalie play on the bus?' she thought, then she saw the yellow bottle.</p><p> </p><p>"He really brought it," she whispered, smiling at herself, threw it in his bag, seated Natalie in the stroller. Meanwhile, Severus got out of the shower, dressed in sexy sweatpants as Lily thought.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll be back at five o'clock, love"</p><p> </p><p>She kissed Severus, and they two left for the bus station, leaving the house.</p><p> </p><p>Severus did not notice the lost bottle until midnight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>needed help is coming :)<br/>next chapter: Loki finds Severus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p> </p><p>-flashback-</p><p> </p><p>December 2007 - New York</p><p> </p><p>He sent the letter but quickly regretted it. Why the hell did he listen to this horned god of fuckery – Loki?  This was all stupid and insane. First of all, Draco Malfoy had never ever listened to any less intelligent person than him. He wasn’t going to be convinced by this ‘horned freak’. </p><p>Still, he hadn’t understood why a part of him felt sad. He was sure his letter wasn’t going to be taken seriously but horned freak told him “it’s going to open doors that you don’t even see.”</p><p> </p><p>“What doors are you talking about? Did my father sent you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey calm down, blondie. No one sent me. I also never met anyone’s dad”</p><p> </p><p>“What concerns you then, why are you here? Stay out of my life-!”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure don’t want to hear what I’m saying? Take a close look at the ones near you, who lost their dearest. I’m just trying to... reunite loved ones.”</p><p> </p><p>So that’s how he and Loki –horned guy – wrote a letter mimicking as a therapist. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, no one is going to believe that.”</p><p> </p><p>“We just took the first step. Now, don’t do anything before I come again. If this won’t work... I will see them, myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait – you will see who?”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose he isn’t friendly, unlike you. But he is from here, a wizard. You also know him.”</p><p> </p><p>“So this is it? Just that – and – go?”</p><p> </p><p>Loki nodded his head and made his way out of the house.</p><p> </p><p>1 month later - January 2008 - New York</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he just teared up the letter or burned it in the fireplace, right? And god knows, probably had people look around for me? Am I right?” Draco asked Loki, yawning.</p><p> </p><p>“You may be right. Makes it harder to search, the fact you don’t have a Facebook”</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted “never will have that”</p><p> </p><p>“I got no other option than visiting this wizard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why you don’t tell me what you are up to? I am not the only wizard in NY, actually, there are plenty, so I assume this is personal. Before going any further, you have to share the info you have.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said I would like to reunite loved ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Tell me his name then.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki shot him a disapproving look before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I know you already know him and what I’m going to tell you might confuse your little blondie head, so you better forget everything about him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I already am forgotten like in this two seconds” Draco made a sarcastic tone.</p><p> </p><p>“You know him at your school.”</p><p> </p><p>-flashback ends-</p><p> </p><p>today - 2011 - London</p><p> </p><p>"Wait a minute? You say this Loki found you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. A God of Asgard."</p><p> </p><p>James nodded, pretending he understood.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was staring at James carefully. "When was the last time you had a shave?"</p><p> </p><p>"Close to a week. Don't change the subject. You shouldn't skip the important stuff. Hey- bring me an extra beer."</p><p> </p><p>Draco himself had taken the beer in the fridge this time. Came into the room with two beers in hand, he handed one to James.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't fight Loki's power. He's playing a strong mind control. I immediately believed him. But he's right."</p><p> </p><p>"If this Loki is here now, are you saying we can't resist him?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco shrugged and rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin's balls, he can fool even Dumbledore."</p><p> </p><p>Then Draco and James went out at dusk, Draco stopped in the area where the street lamp was not lit and looked up. James was watching him, disliking this feeling of despair, and the weather was icy. If they had the chance, this Loki would come right away.</p><p> </p><p>"Loki !? Loki from Asgard? I'm Draco Malfoy. An earthen who calls you horned. Anyway, I need your help Loki. Loki?"</p><p> </p><p>There was neither an answer nor an incoming alien.</p><p> </p><p>James shivered from the cold, breathing deeply, trying to stay still.</p><p> </p><p>"Loki, please, look here is serious"</p><p> </p><p>About ten more seconds passed, in silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get in," said James.</p><p> </p><p>"But he can come at any moment."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry if Loki comes, we'll hear his voice," said James.</p><p> </p><p>Draco didn't move.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn Loki, you're an asshole," he shouted.</p><p> </p><p>James looked at the stars in the sky and the very angry Draco standing on the sidewalk. Then he turned his back, about to enter inside.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was also coming in, suddenly, the lights appeared in the sky, and a second later the whole street lit up, while a humming noise was heard. There were too many colors and too much light. James threw himself to the ground to avoid a sudden attack. Magicians did not have much leverage in the hands against an alien god.</p><p> </p><p>Everything took about five seconds and it was only a matter of time before some muggles noticed. Draco was still standing, closing his eyes with his arm from the light. When he looked at the person who came, his surprise increased. James was also surprised. Fucking Thor from Asgard, who stands before them, is famous for the hammer, the god of lightning. Also muscular and blond. </p><p>Too much muscle.</p><p> </p><p>"Aaah, Thor!" Draco said in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Why does my brother interest you?" Thor thundered. "Oh no, he's so angry now, I can't protect him if he attacks Draco," James thought, he should have tried something.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Mr. Thor. My friend Draco met your brother." James knew he was talking bullshit right now. "And we need Loki. We're really in a difficult situation."</p><p> </p><p>Thor glanced at James in surprise, then his eyes turned to Draco. </p><p>Three seconds full of cringe.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you earthlings do with a god?" Thor laughed this time, but it was a short laugh. James sensed some tension.</p><p> </p><p>"Loki had found me, a few years ago," Draco started. But then he stopped and. </p><p>"Wait a second, Black Widow is your teammate already?"</p><p> </p><p>This time Thor turned his attention to Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"If you want something, there is a website, you can buy online t-shirts, cups, pens, bags from there. Give me your phone, let me Google-"</p><p> </p><p>James rolled his eyes and smacked on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, we'd like to explain to you, but Loki knows this thing, and this time the Earth isn't really in danger. Loki is doing us a favor." James intervened, thinking they were off the topic.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you please let him know? Thanks for coming, but—"</p><p> </p><p>"Loki is dead, gentlemen." Thor finished the conversation briefly. He had a mournful expression on his face, he was not as angry or questioning as before. Draco and James were very surprised by this new information.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you like beer, our refrigerator is full?" James suggested. Draco looked at his friend curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Your friend from Asgard, Loki is dead. And if Thor knows, I think he will help us. In memory of Loki." James expressed an opinion. It made sense when you thought about it.<br/>
While Draco was still thinking, Thor walked toward James, and the height difference was now clearly visible.</p><p> </p><p>Thor held out his hand and shook hands with James.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco's friend, nice to meet you."</p><p> </p><p>"My name is James. Nice to meet you too."</p><p> </p><p>"James," Thor repeated, leaning slightly. "I like beer very much." whispered. </p><p> </p><p>(new chapter tomorrow :) Natasha will meet her parents very soon)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p> </p><p>- January 2008, the day after meeting with Draco in New York. Vancouver, Canada.-</p><p> </p><p>Loki looked at the city across the road from where he was, wearing a black coat, his long hair was not scattered in the wind, ready to make his usual impressive entrance.<br/>


He started walking, attracting the attention of some of the people passing by, but Loki didn't care, the person he wanted to find was different, his name is Severus Snape. When the man entered the name into the search engine, the address of a single point appeared. Loki was looking for this address. And he found it, just in front of him. It was in front of an elegant and modernly decorated painting exhibition, more precisely the workplace of a curator. </p><p> </p><p>When Loki entered through the glass door, he felt extreme normality. There was no magic in this area, compared to Draco's house ... very ordinary. Upon entering the glass door, three steps descended, the floor of the exhibition was lower than the street. There were modern lighting, lighting placed inside the ceiling, no chandelier. The exhibition room was a rectangular space, with picture frames hanging to the right and left.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello sir, good day, how can I help you?" an assistant girl had come, blonde, short, braces, and a big smile speaking perfect french.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, my friend told me about this curator, Mr. Snape, my friend is also his friend. I want to discuss a project with him." Loki responded. The assistant girl smiled even larger, if possible.</p><p> </p><p>"He'll come an hour later, if you want, you can wait or come later. Did you have an appointment, by the way?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I actually want to make an appointment. Please, today if possible, I'm leaving the city tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, well. I have to make you wait shortly. I'm coming right now."</p><p> </p><p>The assistant left Loki, entered through a white door across the rectangular exhibition room. Loki sensed that she was going to make a phone call, and immediately listened.</p><p> </p><p>"... there is an extremely stylish gentleman who wants to meet you. He knew a friend of you ..."</p><p> </p><p>"Can you tell him that I am completely full today, and I can never come?"</p><p> </p><p>"But, this potential client is very ... rich man, Mr. Snape, completely financial -"</p><p> </p><p>"Carla, please." The man stopped to breathe, Loki as far as he heard. Was he running? "We know the art mafia thing. I don't want to get trouble. Tell to him that my daughter is sick, if you need to make excuses."</p><p> </p><p>"But ... you don't have a daughter"</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly. Transfer the wrong information. Don't let him come again. Now I have to go, I'll take Michael to Stanley to skate."</p><p> </p><p>"Have fun."</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the assistant's footsteps, Loki pretended to be interested in something else and set his eyes on an oil painting.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Mr. Snape will definitely not be available today—"</p><p> </p><p>"And I was going to explain to you that I had to leave right here. An e-mail came from a friend who resided here. We will meet immediately."</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh, yes."</p><p> </p><p>"If I come back to Vancouver, I will call you back."</p><p> </p><p>"I wish you a good day, mister."</p><p> </p><p>Loki turned around, stepped off the steps, and then came out of the glass door to the street. There was a considerable decrease in the number of people walking, the sun was not visible, and Loki could understand that the snow was close.</p><p> </p><p>And he headed straight to Stanley Park without wasting time.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Severus was full of thoughts, and their lives that had been quiet and peaceful for 14 years, but suddenly felt in danger. In such a stylish way, the number of remarkable people who could visit the gallery did not exceed the fingers of one hand. He had a life that did not attract attention anymore. It took many years to leave the past behind completely. He had many dead friends and a dead child.</p><p> </p><p>After Natalie, he thought  "at least Lily is alive, safe", but being "safe and alive" didn't make sense for Lily. Lily was closer to the darker side, and lose control. Lily did not want to be alive anymore, nor did she want to be safe. He left Severus alone in Norway and returned to her sister, where Petunia insisted on many therapy sessions. Severus, who (literally) could not breathe without Lily, returned to England after her because he didn't want to leave the woman he loved. </p><p> </p><p>In the second month of therapy, Lily banned Severus from entering Petunia's house. In the sixth month of therapy, Severus received the divorce papers via muggle mail. (they got married in muggle municipality.) they divorced a month later. In the eleventh month of therapy, Severus began to see the same therapist, but he could not go at the same time as Lily, Lily did not want to see her ex-husband. It is very sad because Severus could not really breathe without Lily.</p><p> </p><p>Sometime in the second year of therapy, Lily no longer went to sessions. She started working in another publishing house and had her own home. After a while, she completely quit the sessions.</p><p> </p><p>Severus could not continue his life meantime. He had changed four therapists, although two of them were wizards, they were unable to empathize with Severus. Also around that time, Severus was beginning to have nightmares now, nightmares existed before, but he was often watching over and over what he experienced from his perspective. But now, with a nightmare in a dark room, tiny green eyes and a little girl with her hands reaching out to him, just as Severus is reaching for her, the darkroom suddenly begins to catch fire and the girl's feet are burning. Something does not allow Severus to reach further and catch the girl. In some versions of his nightmares, the girl was dying.</p><p> </p><p>Severus was crying and screaming every awakening from these nightmares. Meanwhile, life was unable to bear it, he discovered another therapy group. It was a group where parents who lost their children for various reasons came together with a mentor to express their feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Severus, who finally found the empathy he was looking for, could only be opened three years after starting this group. Previously, people knew that he had only one daughter and that she was dead. He explained the only explanation that fits the situation and the situation in which the police in Norway agree. "The drug exchange plan went wrong."</p><p> </p><p>He was in the therapy group for another year, a total of four years. It has been six years since Natalie, and now he had the strength to continue his life. He had completed his art education, which he had left halfway through, and the university professors said he was doing very well, and the success of his works with his well-being psychology increased.<br/>
Just then, he had a turning point in his life, one day Albus Dumbledore offered him a job at his school -</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get ice cream on the way home, Dad." When Michael spoke, Severus almost jumped. He was deep in thought, which was not a good idea when driving in traffic.</p><p> </p><p>"My throat hurts your mother’s and your brother’s hurts. You still want ice cream?" </p><p> </p><p>"please dad, you know I lose a lot of energy while doing sports." </p><p> </p><p>Severus smiled. "Okay, I'll buy one for you."</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he parked the car, he saw the color of the sky change. The weather would worsen in a few hours. Michael took his skateboard out of the trunk.</p><p> </p><p> "The weather is getting worse, kid, you have half an hour."</p><p> </p><p>"But dad!"</p><p> </p><p>"You'll come back as much as you want later, but not today."</p><p> </p><p>It was obvious that the 10-year-old was upset, but nodded, and then went to among other skateboarders.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Loki had heard all the conversation and changed his clothes with magic, now he had a yellow bomber jacket and jeans. Severus mingled with other people, some parents who watched their children, or other people who had the opportunity to get out of the beautiful weather, but the vast majority were now leaving the park to return home. Loki started walking to Severus, and when he got close enough, he was three steps away. Severus was watching his child without taking his eyes off.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, great jumping, right? With that dark blue coat. Excuse me. Which is your child?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dark blue coat. You're watching him."</p><p> </p><p>There was a little pride in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, talent is really noticeable." Loki stopped a little more. "My niece is a ballerina, by the way. Age eight."</p><p> </p><p>"Great. My son is ten years old."</p><p> </p><p>"Really, because he's tall?"</p><p> </p><p>"The tall stature is genetic, while the skateboard ... is not."</p><p> </p><p>Severus Snape also has a joke ability, Loki thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco Malfoy is our common friend." Loki began, Severus Snape was stiffened suddenly, with a frightening seriousness to his face. "Hey, calm down, I don’t mean any harm.”</p><p> </p><p>Severus whistled at that moment towards the children. Dark blue jacket boy was the only one turned his head, and that very second he got off his skateboard.</p><p> </p><p>"Snape, please, there is a lot you don't know."</p><p> </p><p>"And I don't want to know," he snapped. He took two steps back. Meanwhile, the boy approached his father.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco will contact you. Listen to him. By the way, I will come again."</p><p> </p><p>"Michael, the weather has gotten so cold, let's go."</p><p> </p><p>Michael must have been a little vigilant, his eyes staring Loki fully as if he had understood the tension.</p><p> </p><p>"I will come again, Snape. Please talk to Draco"</p><p> </p><p>Severus and Michael bought ice cream on their way home, Loki followed them, but when the two entered their home, they stopped following. It was time to return to New York, but he had little to do with Draco. He could also go back to Asgard, but his ongoing fighting with Thor was also becoming tiring. But he could have dealt with some avengers team and annoy them, yes he would have liked it.</p><p> </p><p>However, when he was washing the dishes after dinner, Severus thought of the stranger in the park, more precisely how long it took him to realize who he was? Loki, the alien god of Asgard had come to Severus with no reason.</p><p> </p><p>Would he say that to Lily?</p><p> </p><p>He had planned to accept Dumbledore's offer for a year, Slughorn was starting a months-long antidote treatment, a badly allergic to frog skin. He was not able to teach, so Severus agreed. What he did not plan was that James Potter was also a teacher at the same school.</p><p> </p><p>While teaching the first year together, Severus was ignoring Potter with great success. Potter was looking as if he was about to say something whenever they met, but there was not a word in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>They spoke for the first time in five months.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you?" Potter all could say.</p><p> </p><p>Severus was, of course, waiting for such a meaningless dialogue.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine. Classes in the second year make me very angry, classes in the fifth year are very hormonal. Classes in the first year that I am most satisfied with. Fresh brain fresh knowledge."</p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't tell you before, I'm so sorry for your baby. Lily too, you're divorced."</p><p> </p><p>‘wishing Potter had dropped a real bomb in the teachers' room’ </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm. I appreciate it. But, you could find a more inappropriate time."</p><p> </p><p>"I always wanted to talk to you, actually. But that's how it happened."</p><p> </p><p>tension full, ten seconds of silence.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a lesson. In dungeons."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh great. Yes."</p><p> </p><p>For a few seconds, Severus thought that Potter was not an asshole, but a kind person inside, as he left the teachers' room. But only for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>When placing clean plates in the closet, both hands suddenly gripped his waist.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't hear you coming."</p><p> </p><p>"Because I'm so quiet," Lily whispered into his ear and kissed his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, it's eight o'clock. Children—" Although Severus sought to stop his wife, he did not actually want it.</p><p> </p><p>"They are upstairs. Evan will be leaving for school tomorrow, I told him to go to bed early. Michael is playing PS." Meanwhile, Lily took off her husband's sweater, she also took off her own, Severus lifted her up and sat on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>"You got it all done." Severus started kissing her too, they started kissing passionately.</p><p> </p><p>"Not you." Lily bit her Severus's lower lip to step on what she was saying and lowered his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>